Drabble Sounds Like Dribble
by angelic-o-wings
Summary: just a bunch of stories i wrote during boredom and free time!and even thought it says COMPLETE, im gonna keep adding stories onto here. All different kinds of ratings and pairings too. YES I CHANGED THE TITLE! also, if ya gonna read, please review!
1. Only Virgin

**Disclaimer: **Me no own TOL. . .

**Ratings from K plus to T.**

**Summery: **Just a few stories I wrote when I was bored and didn't feel like working on my other stories. But I promise ill have them other chaps for em up soon

. . . . . Maybe x3

Some of these stories consist of just plain out-of-the-blue-nes, and some were actually brought up in my other stories. -hint hint-

So, like, enjoy, o-key! **XD**

* * *

**-**

**Only Virgin**

**Rated T**

**-**

Senel sat alone on his doorstep sighing. It was the middle of the afternoon and he had just came out of his home while the others where who knew where.

Shirley made her way up the street and saw his sulking on his front steep.

"Hi, Senel!" she called with a wave of her hand.

"Hey, Shirley." Senel said in a not so happy tone.

She looked at him strangly from the top of the sidewalk and walked up next to him. She then sat down next to him.

"What's wrong, Senel?" Shirley asked.

Senel sighed again tapping his shoes against the other for a get moments. "I've been doing some thinking."

"Yes?"

"Im the. . .the only boy virgin of the group!" he said turning to face the Ferines girl sitting next to him.

Shirley's face turned red and her tone became confused. "Wha-what!? What makes you think that!?"

"Well, just look at the possible signs. I mean, Will's got a kid! So you know he's been seeing some action!"

"Uh. Y-yeah. But what about Moses?" Shirley asked with her face still a tomato red.

"Moses." Senel chuckled. "Why do you think Grune's always smiling?"

Shirley shook her head slightly afraid to ask the next question, but she did anyway. "And. . .Jay?"

"Oh, come on! Jays got fan girls left and right! And don't forget he's got Solon. Jay gets it on even when he refuses it all!"

Shirley coughed a few times and planned out her next words carefully. Though she was brought out of thought when Senel moaned loudly and buried his face in his head.

"Lets just face it, Shirley! Im the only male in the group who's going to go through the teen years without getting fu--"

"LETS put it this way Senel!" Shirley interrupted quickly. "You. . .uh. . .you always have me."

She put here hand on Senels knee softly with her cheeks glowing pink. Senel lifted his head slowly out of his hands and looked at her with a blank expression. He then got up slowly to his feet and shoved his hands deep into his pockets.

"Yeah. . . I think I can maybe handle the whole 'virgin' thing for a while longer." He scooted away from her and then walked down the into the city square.

Shirley sat on the steeps bewilder for a moment.

_Damn it! So close!_ she thought to herself.


	2. Belonephobia

**-**

**Belonephodia**

**Rated T**

**-**

Senel reached into his mailbox early in the morning and pulled out his mail like he did every morning except Sundays. He held four envelopes in his hand and skimmed through them while reading the titles out loud.

"Bills. . .mail. . .subscription to Playboy. Huh, I could sell this to Moses. . ."

His heart stopped when he saw the title of the last envelope. Slowly he opened it and read the captions.

-

_Dear Sir or Madame, _

_Due to a strange outbreak recently, we are advising all residence of Werites Beacon to stop by the hospital in at the least the next week. The treatment will consist of a simple injection or other medications which meet basic requirements to human medications or allergies. Please do not worry about coming on an empty stomach or other certain basics, for it is just a simple shot and that will be all if necessary._

_Signed, _

_The Doctors of the Werites Beacon Hospital_

_-_

Senel crumpled up the letter in his hand with a smirk.

"Just a simple shot!" he laughed nervously while mocking the letter. He absolutely HATED shots. Ever since he was little for some odd reason. He never knew why, but every time he was near a needle or anything that even looked like needle for that matter, he flinched and hid like a frightened puppy.

Senel spat at the ground and threw the letter into the nearest trash bin. He figured the others would have something to say about this, so he just decided to make his way to Will's house to see if the others were there too. He never said a word about his belonephodia to the others, and he didn't really want to let them know anytime soon.

-----------

"Yo! Did you guys get a letter too?" Moses asked walking in the room with Norma as the entire party now present looked up from what they were doing. Shirley nodded and took the letter out of her pocket.

"That explains why there isn't as many people on the streets as there normally is." she said unfolding the letter and staring it over.

She sat next to Senel on the couch farthest away from the door, where Senel kept his view out of the sight of everyone else. Will and Chloe would see right through him but wouldn't say anything. Shirley, Norma, Harriet and Moses wouldn't stop bugging him about what was messing with his head. And truthfully, Jay and Grune probably just wouldn't care.

Oh, well. He decided he wasn't taking any chances.

"Hey, Senny! You're actually one of the first here today!" Norma said loudly plopping down next to Senel making him jump a bit and look up at her.

"Yeah, I kind of went to sleep earlier last night." Senel shot back drooping his head back down so his silver hair would fall over his face.

"Whoa, who are you tryin' to impress!?" Moses asked surprised while messing up Senel's hair.

"Nobody! . . .and please stop doing that."

Moses laughed and sat on the other couch opposite of the other three along with Grune.

"Just one quick question." Will said randomly, who was leaning on the kitchen counter. Everyone looked up at him. "Why did we all meet here and not just head over to the hospital?"

The others just stared blankly at him for a few seconds. Finally Jay, standing beside the window, spoke up.

"That would have. . .supposedly saved time."

"Yeah. So lets, you know, just all head over there today and get this thing over with!" exclaimed Norma jumping back to her feet.

"Yes, that's a good idea." Shirley agreed getting to her feet as well.

"Hooray! You are just so smart Norma!" Grune chirped making Norma laugh nervous but happily.

"I hope we can get this over with quick, I hate shots!" Harriet yelped and stuck out her tongue in disgust standing next to her father.

_Damn! They want to go and get this stupid shot today! _Senel thought with his head still hunched over.

"All right. Lets hurry before a crowd starts forming at the hospital." Chloe said as she left her position next to the couch with Shirley, Jay, Norma, Grune, Will and Harriet following behind her.

_Maybe I could pretend to fall and sprain my ankle. Then I'd be off the hook. _

"Hey Senel. . ."

_But don't they give you shots for that too now? Maybe I can go last and they'll run out of whatever they're injecting._

"Senel?"

_That sounds like a good idea. I'd much rather be in bed sick for a few days then having that piece of metal stabbed into my arm, anyways._

"SENEL!!!" Moses screamed thumping Senel hard in the forehead, knocking him out of his thoughts.

"OW!" Senel grabbed his forehead with his hands and yelped. "What?"

"Are you comin' or not? The rest of the guys are already gone."

Senel looked around and noticed the others had in fact left, which he failed to realize a few moments ago.

He blushed and got up off the couch, then followed Moses quickly catching up to the others.

-----------

The hospital was just like Chloe expected it to be after an hour passed. The nine of them waited in the main room in the hospital with Alcott while Elsa and Chloe talked.

"Is this going to hurt?" Elsa asked her father.

"It might sting for a few seconds, but that's all." he assured his daughter with a smile.

"Heh. . .sting for a few seconds." Senel said quietly under his breath.

"Did you say somethin', Senny?"

"N-no!"

Norma looked at him confused for a few seconds and shrugged.

Pretty soon a doctor came out of the back room and asked for everyone to come in and receive their shot.

"Why don't we start in alphabetical order from the last name? So who's to come first."

"I guess that's us. You go ahead first, Elsa." Alcott said stretching.

"Okay." Elsa got up off the floor next to Chloe and followed the doctor into the back room.

"So that means Arnie's next, then me, and then you Senny!" Norma informed counting on her fingers and then pointing at Senel. Senel cringed a bit and swallowed.

"Huh? You mean I'm going fourth!?"

"Well, duh! Can't you count Senel?" Moses said laughing.

"You're not much of one to talk about brains, Moses." Jay inquired.

"Tch! What does that have to do with anything!"

Jay shook his head and sighed hopelessly while Elsa came back into the room rolling her sleeve back down. "You're up, Dad!"

Alcott smiled and left the room.

"I'm after Senel, but what about Grune and Jay? They don't have any last names." Shirley pointed out wringer her finger to her chest.

"Oh, yeah! Shirley's got a point." Moses scratched his head.

"I have a last name! I just don't know it!" Jay yelled angrily crossing his arms.

"They could just go last if they feel like it." Will suggested.

"That's fine with me." Jay said. Grune just smiled and giggled, so everyone assumed that was okay with her too.

"Um. . .do you guys mind if, uh, I go last?" Senel asked shakily while everyone stared at him.

"Why do you want to go last, Senel?" Shirley asked.

"No reason."

"Are you alright, Coolidge? You've been acting different." Chloe asked him with a worried expression.

"Yeah, you're not as social as you normally are." put in Norma.

"What do you mean?" Senel questioned his friends.

"Well, you've barely said anything all morning." Will said.

_Uh-oh. They've suspected something. _thought Senel.

"Oh! I get it." Norma said. "He's tired cuz he didn't really go to bed early last night and just got up early!"

"Uh, yeah. That's right, Norma got it. . ."

Alcott came back into the room while Norma got up and left too.

They all went in the order of Elsa, Arnold, Norma, Shirley, Will, Harriet, Moses, Chloe, and Jay. Pretty soon it was Grune's turn, so the others were all pretty much ready to leave. But Senel became more nervous by the second.

_I've got to think of a way to get out of here! Damn! I can't and I WON'T do this!!!_

"Okay Senny! Its you're turn! Hurry it up so we can go."

Senel looked up from his seat and saw Grune was back in the room, and for some reason saw holding a lollypop.

"Where'd you get that, Grune?" Harriet asked confused. Grune grinned sweetly and pulled the candy from her mouth.

"Someone gave it to me for sticking me with a pin! Maybe it was just their way of saying their sorry." She stuck the candy into Harriet's face. "Would you like some?"

"Um, no thanks Grune." she said easily pushing Grune hand containing the spit covered sucker away.

While the others paid attention to the two's conversation, Senel slowly got up out of his seat and slipped over towards the door.

"Hey!" Moses grabbed his arm and pulled him into a headlock. "You haven't got you're shot yet, buddy."  
"Im good! I don't need a shot!" Senel argued trying to get out of Moses' death-grip. Curse him for having such big musles!

The others looked at him again, then they all got a look of realization on their face.

"Aaah, I see. . ." Will said smiling with his hand on his chin.

"Wha-what?" Senel asked still fidgeting in Moses' arms.

"You're afraid of needles, aren't you Senny?"

"So that's why you don't have you're ears pierced!" Harriet said clasping her hands together.

"Those are two totally different things!" Senel yelled. "And Im not afraid of needles! I just don't trust the doctors who're **holding** the needle is all!"  
"Liar." Moses said letting him go around the neck but grabbing him by the ear. "Come on, it don't even hurt. Just go in there, get the shot, and come right back out and we can go."  
He pulled Senel behind him by the ear to the room where the doctor waited, but as they came to the door, Senel grabbed onto its sides tightly. So Moses gripped Senel around the waist and pulled him as hard as he could trying to yank him into the room.

"Senel! Let go you baby! You're gettin' your damn shot!!!"

"NO!!!" Senel screamed through gritted teeth.

"Guys! Could I get a little help here!?"

Jay and Will quickly ran over while the others watched with wide eyes. Jay bent down on his knees, carefully avoiding Senel's kicks, and grabbed the muscle on the back of his leg. Senel yelped and let go of the doorway while Moses and Will grabbed his arms.

"Would you just calm down and take this like a man!?" Moses said avoiding a blow to the face by Senel flailing fist.

"IM NOT A MAN YET!!!"

"Senel, you're acting like a child!" said Will tightening his grip on Senel's arm.

"THEN IM A CHILD!!!"

Jay watched silently as they threw him down on the bed in the room while the doctor stared at them with a freaked out face.

"Im sorry about this, things just can't go normally with us." he apologized.

The doctor just laughed nervously and prepared the injection while Senel continued to thrash and tried to wiggle out of the others hold.

"C-come on guys! I really don't mind a little flu!!! Just please don't make me get a shot!!!" Senel begged as the doctor came closer with the needle and bottle of alcohol in hand.

"Just stop begging and take the stupid shot already." Jay said shaking his head, apparently ashamed of his older acquaintances behavior. "Honestly, premature babies must take shots much more easily than you do."

"If it were a premature baby it would be dead, Jay!!!" yelled Senel still pinned down to the bed.

". . .huh."

Senel skin turned a bright red color as the doctor rolled up his sleeve and cleaned the spot on his arm with alcohol then readied the needle in his other hand.

Senel let out a few whimpers and began to shake when the needle became inches, then centimeters away from his skin.

When he was sure the others head their guard down, he screamed and busted out of their hold, running for the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Moses dove for him and grabbed his feet, knocking him to the ground with him.

Senel grunted and continued to try and escape through deep, rasped breathes.

"LET ME GO!! Im not taking no shot!"

"The hell you're not!!! If you get sick, then I'll have to do some kind of work!!!"

"It'll help you loose some weight!!"

"WHAT!!!" Moses growled and dragged Senel closer to him. "If the damn flu don't kill, I will for that wise ass remark!!"

"Like hell!" Senel exclaimed. He flipped over on his back and untied his shoes, quickly slipping out. He then got to his feet, jumped over Moses and ran over to the window.

The doctor, Will, Jay and Moses (who was still on the floor) all watched as Senel picked up the sharpest thing he could find.

A scalpel.

"Whoa! He's got a knife!" Moses said surprised as he jumped to his knees. The doctor stepped back a few steps and dropped the needle in his hand.

"Now, Senel. Don't do anything insane." Will said trying to calm Senel down.

"I will not get a shot!!!" screamed Senel waving the surgical knife around in the air.

"Why are you so scared of them anyway?" Jay asked in a not-so-calm tone.

"THEY FREAKIN' HURT!!!"

Senel dropped the knife and climbed over and sat on the side of the windowsill when he saw the doctor pick up the full syringe he dropped and make his way towards him.

"If that guy comes one step closer to me, I swear to God I'll jump!!!" he yelled turning and pointing to the others behind him.

"Ain't no way somebody could be that dumb!" Moses inquired taking a step closer to his friend.

Senel growled at them, and prepared to jump when he looked a the doctor again.

"Just do it! There's no way he'll--" Jay stopped when he saw Senel leap from the windowsill after the doctor approached him again.

The room was silent besides from the sound of feet hitting the ground hard and a loud grunt.

Moses eyes, as well as everyone else's, were wide. "Damn. . .I din' think he'd actually do it."

"Do you think he was aware we were on the second floor?" asked Will with an annoyed and surprised look on his face.

Jay went to the window and peered out to the ground. "We should probably go make sure he's still alive. He's not moving."

"Yeah, lets get im' before he runs off again." Moses and Will ran out the door while Jay got the needle from the doctor, who was still in shock of the idiot kid jumping off the second floor.

-----------

"Is everything all right?" Alcott asked as the Will and Moses ran outside.

"Yeah. There was an awful lot of screaming going on a minute ago." Harriet put in with a confused look.

"Senel jumped out the window to avoid an injection." Jay said catching up to the two ahead of him.

The others, excluding Grune, all looked at each other and jumped up following Jay outside.

Senel was on the tip off his toes on one knee with his hands on the ground when the party surrounded him.

"Aaaah! Senel!" Shirley screamed and ran next to him.

"Senel, you okay!?" Moses asked worriedly.

"Y. . .yeah."

Will crouched down beside him. "Are you hurt?"

"N-no."

"You had no idea you were on the second floor, did you?" Norma asked with a bit of hilarity in her voice.

"No one told me. . ." Senel shot back shakily.

"Maybe we should just go home. There is a slight chance you won't get sick anyway." Chloe suggested.

"O-okay, good idea. Um. . .Im sorry I put you two in so much trou--AAAAGGGHH!!!!"

The others looked behind Senel to see he was interrupted by Jay who had stuck the needle in his arm where the doctor had rolled up his sleeve. He pressed down on the plunger, sending the dark yellow liquid inside Senel's arm.

Senel let out a gasp and fell on his face on the ground. Jay then dropped the needle and knelt down beside him next to Will.

"Now was that so bad?" he asked nudging Senel on the shoulder.

"I think Im gonna puke. . ." Senel whined with his face still planted in the dirt. The group of eight sighed while Grune's eyes got big, finally absorbing the view of Senel lying face down on the ground.

"Oh my goodness, Jay! You've killed Senel!"

"Its not like I pushed him out the window, Grune." Jay said closing eyes and dropping his head from irritation.

"Well, its good that something like this happened, I guess. It would have been boring if everything would have just gone smoothly through this whole deal." Norma brought up happily.

"Senel jumped out of a window and was stabbed with a needle by Jay! How do you find that entertaining!?" Shirley exclaimed angrily.

"WHOA! Shirl's gettin' mad!"

"You just got a kick out of someone else's expense! Duh she's mad!" Harriet fumed with crossed arms.

Senel let out a sigh and got to his feet, dusting the dirt off of his clothes. He looked up at everyone, but quickly lowered his gave to the ground when his face turned a deep red of embarrassment.

"How about we head home now everyone?" Will asked standing up. Everyone nodded, said goodbye to Elsa and Alcott, then began to walk back to the house they had met at earlier.

"Hey, Jay." Senel quietly said.

"Yes."

". . .Thanks."

Jay smiled back at Senel and gave him a playful punch on the arm. Senel chuckled as they turned the corner.


	3. Cough It Up!

-

**Cough It Up!**

**Rated K**

-

"Hey, everyone!" Senel called as he entered Will's house around morning time.

"Yo, Senel!" Moses yelled back. Senel plopped on the couch between Chloe and Shirley and looked around for a second.

"Hey, where's Will? And Grune?" he asked fiddling with a strand of his long, snow white hair.

"He's out doing some work for Madame Musette. It shouldn't take him long since he didn't require any assistance." Jay, who was sitting on the floor bellow Norma, put in.

"And Grune's out plantin' flowers or somethin'." Moses said.

"Well, that sucks! What are we gonna do when there gone!?"

Everyone stared at Senel for a moment.

"Uh. . .Senel, did you have coffee this morning?" Shirley asked with a smile and a raised brow.

"Three cups, why?"

"N-no reason. You just seem a little. . .um. . ."

"Excited?" asked Harriet who was sitting beside Moses on the end of the opposite couch closest to the door.

"Yes, that's it."

Senel shrugged and continued to fidgeting with his hair.

"Hey, Hattie. Go get me a so-hick-da!"

Harriet looked at her strangly. "Say what?"

"I said go get ma a so-hick-da!" she repeated with a fumble over the last word.

"What the heck is a 'sohida'?" asked Harriet with a tilt of her head. "Some kind of Mexican spice?"

Norma fumed "Now you know darn we-hick-ell I said soda!"

"Oh, you said 'soda'. Go get your own." Harriet said crossing her arms.

"Looks like Norma's got the hiccoughs." Chloe informed.

"I wonder how you spell that. . ." Senel asked.

"What?" inquired Moses looking over at Senel.

"Well it seems like it would be spelled h-i-c-u-p. But don't they put a 'cough' somewhere in there?"

"I think so. But I wonder why, I mean ya don' cough when ya hiccough."

"I heard if you do that you can die!"  
"Really!? Where'd ya hear that?"

"Um…I didn't actually 'hear' it. I read it somewhere. But I also know it can be spelled with the word 'cup' at the end."  
"Why would they put a cup in the word though?"

"Maybe it's a metaphor."

"What's a metaphor?"

"I don't know. Jay, what's a metaphor?" Moses asked looking over and down at Jay.

"Go look it up it the dictionary." Jay said not looking up at the older teen.

"Why should I look it up when you can just tell me!?" Moses said angrily.

"Because you wont learn anything if I tell you, and because you're an idiot."  
"I won't learn anything either if I have to flip blindly through a big book. And I ain't no idiot!"

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT-hick-UP!!!???" Moses and Senel jumped and spun around to see a red faced Norma on her feet.

"I -hick- swear! One minute you're tal-hick-king about the hiccoughs, then -hick- how to spell hiccough, then something about dying. -hick- Now you're talking about met-hick-aphors! If you're gonna talk about -hick- something, talk about how to get ri-hick-de of these things! Their making me talk -hick- weird!"

"Their makin' ya grouchy too." Moses stated with a small chuckle. Norma growled and hiccoughed a few more times.

"Try holding you're breath." Shirley suggested.

"And count to twenty." continued Chloe.

"Okay. . ." Norma took a deep breath and held her breath.

"Aaaah! She's cheating! She's cheating!" Harriet yelled and ran over to Norma. She stood on her toes and plugged Norma's nose up, so soon Norma began to turn blue in the face and waved her arms around frantically.

Finally, Harriet let go and she took another deep breath and sighed.

"Congratulations, you made it to a whomping six seconds." Harriet said laughing.

"That just proves she cant so without talking for even ten seconds." sighed Chloe.

"Oooh! You guys are so -hick- mean!" fumed Norma stomping her feet.

Senel got up off the couch and walked over to her. "I know how to fix this." He stared at her for a few seconds while Norma continued to hiccough. "First close you're eyes."

"How is that going to do anything?" Jay asked with a raised brow.

"Just let me do this!"  
"Alright I'll try any-hick-thing. I hate the hiccoughs." Norma said closing her eyes.

"Okay, now spin around five time. . ." Norma did so and swayed in place.

Senel grunted when Norma hiccoughed again.

"Now if you hiccough again, you owe me 50,000 gald!"

"AAAAH!!!" Norma opened her eyes and screamed. Everyone waited for a few seconds and groaned when again Norma made the annoying noise.

"Darn. That usually works with me…" Senel said snapping his fingers.

"Pretty good idea though, Senel." Moses laughed as Harriet pondered the problem again.

"I've got one!" Harriet said jumping up and down. "Senel, go get a glass of water."

"A glass of water? Okay." Senel went to the kitchen and got a glass from the cabinet.

"You're gonna make her drink water? That's the oldest trick in book!" Moses scoffed.

"Sometimes the simplest tricks work the best." Harriet pointed out.

"Oh, you mean -hick- just like that dress?"

"Shut up." Harriet ordered as Senel came back in the room with the full glass in hand. "Thank you, Senel." She took the glass as Senel handed it to her then gave it to Norma.

"What do I -hick- do?" Norma asked holding the glass.

"First, take lots of small sips." Harriet told her, so Norma did so.

After she took the sips everyone waited for the result, but no luck.

"Now take lots of big sips." Norma did so again, still nothing.

"Well, Im out of ideas." Harriet shrugged and walked back over to the side of the couch.

"Senel, why don't you look something up in one of Will's books?" Shirley suggested looking over at him.

"Yeah, good idea. Wills got a million books anyway." Senel got off the couch and crawled over to the bookcase.

"Why not try drinking the water upside down?" asked Chloe getting up.

"How can I -hick- do that?"

"Oh! Great idea, Chloe! We can hold her steady while you pour the water in her mouth." Harriet squealed.

"Wait! Don't I get a sa-hick-ay in this?"

"NO! Now stand on you're head!"

Norma groaned and did as she was told. She got on her head while Moses and Shirley came over to help. Moses grabbed her left leg while Shirley grabbed the right and flipped her over on her head.

"All right here it comes." Chloe said as Norma opened her mouth. She tipped the water into her mouth as a few droplets dripped into Norma's nose and eyes.

Jay sat quietly on the couch and watched until he was called by Senel.

"Hey Jay, what does 'contraction' mean?"

"Use it in a sentence."

"They woman's contractions were freakin' painful when she was in labor."

"What in the world are you reading!?" Jay exclaimed as he fell off the couch onto the floor and crawled over next to Senel.

"Its just the dictionary. That's the only sentence I know for that word." said Senel with a bit of a chuckle.

"Where'd you hear that?" Moses asked still holding up Norma.

"Will said it. Must of been talking about his wife or something, I don't know, I wasn't listening." Senel said handing the book to Jay.

"You weren't listening, but when you hear the word 'woman' you're an attention magnet?" scoffed Jay.

"Well when someone says the words 'labor' and 'freakin' painful' in the same sentence, you kind of start paying attention." Senel snapped back rolling his eyes.

"What does the book say, Jay?" Shirley asked cutting off the freakish conversation.

"It doesn't say much about how to cure them." Jay claimed skimming through the text.

Senel looked at the page and laughed. "Hey Moses! It is spelled h-i-c-c-u-p in this thing!"

"Really?"

"Can you no-hick-t talk about that again -hick-?!" Norma asked between gulps of water and hiccoughs.

"Just read it out loud, alright Jay." Harriet said.

"Very well." he cleared his throat and began to read from the dictionary." 'hiccup -an abrupt involuntary contraction of the diaphragm that causes an intake of breath and closes the vocal cords, resulting in a convulsive gasp; the gulping sound that accompanies a hiccup or a sound like this; a temporary setback to somebody's plans or arrangements; an attack of repeated involuntary spasms of the diaphragm, resulting in periodic noisy gulps of breath.'"

Everyone starred at him.

"That doesn't help at all! Now all we know is its not permanent!" Senel said taking back the book.

"Lets skip all that fancy book stuff and do this our way!"

"Like what?" Shirley asked.

"I don't know. Let's tickle her! Jay get over here and hold 'er arms down!" Moses yelled letting go of Norma's leg and getting up in front of her.

Jay did as ha was told and ran over to the other five of the group and pinned Norma's hands next to her head. This left her left leg free and unheld.

"NO! Red -hick- you better not! I me-hick-mean it now! DON'T YOU -hick- TOUCH ME!!!" Norma screamed as Moses knelt down under her with his hands up and fingers outstretched.

"Uh, guys…"

"Not now, Coolidge! Were getting rid of Norma's hiccoughs!" Chloe exclaimed with a smile as Moses began to tickle Norma on the stomach and under the arms.

Norma laughed and screamed hysterically as her leg toppled over, sending her falling on top of Moses and Jay and pulling Shirley, Harriet and Chloe down with her.

Senel looked over at the his pile of friends and snickered a little.

"I tried to warn you." he laughed and continued to thumb through the dictionary in hand.

Suddenly the front door opened and Will came inside.

"Hi, Will!" Senel called looking up.

"Morning, Senel." he called back. But his smile faded when he saw the others piled up against the wall on the other side of the room.

"Wh-what happened here?" he asked looking over at Senel again confused.

"Norma had the hiccoughs."

"So they lie on top of each other."

"Apparently." Senel answered putting the book back on the shelf in its proper place.

". . .I am so glad I stayed out of this one."


	4. Random Skit I

-

**Random Skit I**

**Rated T**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Jay: **I don't understand why people keep writing stories about us!

**Moses: **What do ya mean?

**Jay: **Everyone always writes stories with mature content where it always involves the two of us doing some inappropriate things.

**Moses: **And don't forget the fan art and comics!

**Jay: **Exactly! They draw pictures of us too! And most of the people who do them are fan girls! I don't understand at all! If you're a fan of me, why make me bend that way with this stupid bandit!?

**Moses: **HEY! I ain't no stupid bandit ya brat!

**Jay: **How could you people honestly believe I do those kinds of things with someone like this? Please, it was just a hug at the end of the game, and we fight all the time. How do you get this from that? WE DO NOT DO THAT KIND OF THING!!!

**Moses: **Don't you think yer takin' this a little to far?

**Jay: **What about you? Don't you find this kind of thing a little offending?

**Moses: **Im just glad Im always on top! XD

**Jay: **. . . Idiot.

-

* * *

-

**Yes, I know. A little short.**

**But cute right!**

**HEE! HEE!**


End file.
